The Night Will Go As Follows
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: Ginny and Harry's reunion after the war. Hopefully, this is lemon is done tastefully.


**I'm so excited! I haven't written a Harry Potter fanfic in a while! I hope you enjoy!**

**This story is loosely based off 'The Night Will Go As Follows' by The Spill Canvas. It's a really awesome song, and I suggest you check it out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything really. JKR does. All I own is an IMAGINATION! **

Ginny found Harry lying down, backside to the almost dead grass, just outside of the viewing range of the Burrow's windows, in the woods. It had been a hard few months, what with Voldemort's downfall, and the aftermath of it. Harry had been in and out of so many meetings with the ministry, that the last meeting, he fell asleep in his chair, according to Ron and Hermione. Ginny was determined to get some alone time with the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort.

She sighed, walking slowly, as not to scare him. He'd gotten into the habit of whipping his wand out whenever he heard the slightest foreign noise, and frankly, it was getting annoying. Ginny had been hoping to return where they left off, but Harry had been too busy. She first sat down next to him, causing him to jump a little, and then relax, and then she lay down next to him, just inches apart.

"Hello Harry." Ginny said, turning her head slightly towards him.

"Hello Gin." Harry said, still looking up at the August sky. It was a beautiful shade of pink, the dark blue sky contrasting drastically. Harry sighed, and grabbed Ginny's hand. She decided this was a good thing, and squeezed his slightly dirty hand. There was a pregnant pause, as both of them looked at the sunset.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Ginny asked sheepishly. She didn't want to push him too far. He blinked slowly.

"I already know what your question is." And then Harry explained everything. The camping, the horcruxes, and how he felt all spilled out into his rushed explanation. Ginny oh-ed and ah-ed in just the right places and only interrupted him to ask him questions. By the time he finished, the sky was a dark, navy blue, and all the stars were shining brightly. Ginny was still gripping onto Harry's hand, and was paying very close attention, as not to miss anything.

"And then… I went to find him into the forest, to die, for all of you. And he raised his wand, and killed me. And you know it from there…" Harry trailed off, his voice full of emotion.

"Harry… what did it feel like, to, to die?" Ginny asked. She expected it to be painful, one of the most horrible things to feel, but Harry's answer surprised her.

"It didn't hurt at all. It was quicker and easier than falling asleep. But, I was scared. The last thing I thought of was…" He stopped abruptly, his face turning to the left, not facing the sky anymore, and not even facing Ginny. Ginny could hear small sobs coming from his chest.

"Harry, Harry, oh Harry…" Ginny gently tilted his face towards her, and cradled his head in between her hands. She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs, in a soft, motherly way. She sat up, so his head could rest in her lap. Harry's tears were falling warm and fast onto Ginny's white cotton summer dress.

"You don't have to tell me." She whispered softly, as Harry kept crying.

"No, no I want to," Harry said after sitting up and drying his eyes, "Ginny, the last thing I thought of was you. Your hair, your eyes, the feeling of your lips on mine." Harry went silent, and Ginny knew that he was very vulnerable. She took a deep breath, keeping her eyes locked on Harry. She knew this moment could make or break this relationship, but she couldn't think of what to say. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, before she settled on just looking at Harry.

And then Harry kissed her.

It wasn't like their last kiss, urgent and rushed. It was slow, Harry cupping Ginny's face with one hand, and running his fingers through his hair with the other. Ginny tentatively got onto her knees, and pushed on Harry's chest, gently forcing him down onto the ground. He obeyed, the hand that was running through her hair was now on the small of her back. Ginny broke off the kiss; afraid they were going to far. Her hair created a curtain between them and the outside world. Harry's eyes were pleading; the emeralds were begging to keep going. Ginny was torn for only the briefest moment, until she heard Harry's voice.

"Ginny…" Harry implored, staring at her. In that instant, she knew that doing this would not solve everything, but it would help Harry. She began kissing him again, fiercely and making sure that every inch of his skin had been marked with a kiss.

"Ginny, God, you're so beautiful…" Harry trailed off, unzipping her dress, to reveal her bra.

"Mmm…" was all Ginny could say before Harry began exploring her chest with his face and hands. His hands where suddenly all over Ginny, stroking every inch he could reach, inside her dress, on her stomach, her legs, and the inside of her thighs.

"Harry… clothes, off, now." Ginny muttered as Harry continued to caress her.

Before both of them knew it, they were exposed fully to each other. Ginny's body turned a delicate shade of scarlet under Harry's, out of modesty instead of arousal. She could see a faint pink blush splattered across Harry's face.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Ginny asked, suddenly aware of exactly how big his member was, and wondering exactly how it would fit.

"Only if you are. I, I don't want to rush you." Harry responded, kissing her neck.

"Yes… yes, I'm ready, and Harry, I'm probably going to be in loads of pain, so don't start moving until I say so, ok?" Ginny asked. She'd always wondered exactly what sex felt like, but was too embarrassed to ask other girls in her dormitory.

"Sure, sure…" muttered Harry, and then he was in her. Ginny gasped in pain, and looked up at Harry's face.

"Would you like me to leave you?" He asked, tenderly stroking her forehead.

"No, no… it's getting better. Please go slow." And within minutes, they were both moving at the same tempo, urgent for a release. Ginny came before Harry, moaning out his name as she climaxed. Harry came seconds later, his voice groaning out something unrecognizable. Harry collapsed next to Ginny on the grass, grabbing her and holding her in his arms. He felt for their clothes, to cover them up a bit, and haphazardly threw Ginny's dress across both of them.

"Ginny… Uh, thank you." He said sheepishly, holding her closer, rubbing her arms.

"No problem. It was… amazing." Ginny said, a bit breathlessly. They lay in the grass awhile, lazily looking up at the stars and at each other. They both drifted in and out of sleep, and they were both fully awake when the sky started to lighten.

"Well… we better get inside." Ginny said, but contradictorily holding onto Harry.

"Ginny, I love you." Harry said, with assurance in his voice, "I've wanted to tell you that I love you since our days at Hogwarts, but I think the timing is right now. I love you. I love you. I love you." Ginny was shocked into silence.

"Harry… you better love me after what we just did! But," She added, seeing the split second of grief on Harry's face, "I love you too. So much. So much that I can't even explain how much."

They both dressed and walked hand-in-hand back to the Burrow, into their respected rooms.

**THE END!**

**Review please?**

**THANK YOU! **


End file.
